


Salting the Wound

by danceswithhamsters01



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Hero of Ferelden Working with the Inquisition, Hurt No Comfort, Mind Reading, Short One Shot, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: A "what if?" drabble. What if Sevarra Amell, the Hero of Ferelden, had gone to help the Inquisition? What if she met Cole? What if Cole went snooping around her memories and found a particularly painful one that involved a lost love?





	Salting the Wound

“The smell of death. No, not here, please. Home, this used to be home. Too many faces gone still. Too many lights snuffed out. Too many voices gone silent.”

She stopped in her tracks. Her breath fogged in front of her. It was midday, in the middle of spring. There was no bite of winter in the air. Fists curled into balls at her sides.

“Nightmares, regrets, hurts. I’m sorry, Mindra. I’m so sorry. At least it was me and not one of them. You deserved that much. Blade wet. Red, so much red.”

The air grew cold. Snowflakes fluttered by her. She turned slowly, gaze radiating something that was barely contained; something not civilized.

“Shimmering, swirling, taunting. I see it, I feel it. It squirms away from my mind before I can unlock it. It refuses to obey me, it is not my handiwork. I need to unlock it. I need to free him.”

She took a deep breath, and then another. “Stop.” It wasn’t a request.

“Shouting, praying, confusion. He doesn’t recognize me. And then he does. He called it shame, he called it a sin. Called me--”

The air filled with violent gusts of wind, sleet pelting them and anything around them for several yards. “OUT OF MY HEAD, DEMON!”

 


End file.
